Mutant Convention
by Ryoken1
Summary: Rogue convinces Pietro to take her to a "Comic & Sci-fi convention" , but as they bump into their "friends" , their date becomes a pop culture journey! (Everyone in the fic , except Rogue , is dressed as a tv/movie characther , see if you can guess em all


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant Convention"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: This disclaimer saying that i dont own anything here will self-destruct in 5 seconds.....  
  
A/N: Okay , i`ve decide to dedicate my stories , this one in particular is dedicated to Red Witch ,Yoda and Rionithis, hpe you three like it!  
  
Bayville High:  
  
"Come on , Pietro ,ah really need to go!"-Rogue said.  
  
"But its a freaking geek convention! Why do you wanna go there?"-Pietro asked  
  
"Mah favorite writer is gonna be there , signing books , and ah have to get her to sign mine!"-Rogue said , making a "dont you love me?" face at Pietro.  
  
"All right , but do we have to go in costumes?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Nope , but they give a 30% to people in disguises"-Rogue explained.  
  
"Okay , what do you have in mind?"-Pietro said.  
  
  
  
Bayville Convention center , that weekend.....  
  
The whole place was filled with young people in costumes , older people in costumes , stands full of weird stuff , the place was the holy land of geekkind.  
  
Pietro was walking next to Rogue , he was dressed in a black trenchcoat , his hair was dyed black , and he was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants.  
  
Rogue was wearing a completely goth outfit , she looked like the bastard child of Dracula and Madonna.  
  
"I cant believe im walking in public dressed like this!"-Pietro was about to go insane.  
  
"Come on , ah think you look sexy!"-Rogue replied.  
  
"Of course yo do , because yo watch that show!"-Pietro was abot to go ballistic.  
  
"Come on Quickie , i`ll make it up to you"-Rogue said.  
  
"How?"-Pietro said , in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Rogue just whidpered in his ear for a few seconds , and Pietro went red.  
  
"You are kidding me , right?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Nope"-Rogue said with a sexy grin.  
  
"You are even gonna do that thing with the cream?"-Pietro`s eyes were about to explode.  
  
"Yup!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Oh man , this is really getting good!"-Pietro said , when someone collided with him.  
  
"What the...Summers?"-Pietro asked , as he saw Scott behind him , wearing red round glasses , a black cape , jeans , a red t-shirt, and a scarf , with a wand in his hand.  
  
"Scott , what are you doing here?"-Rogue asked , when Taryn appeared , dressed like scott , but in a more femenine way.  
  
"Come on Scott , they are seling some Dumbledore cards!"-Taryn said as he grabbed Scot`s arms.  
  
"Dumbledore cards?"-both Rogue and Pietro exclaimed , as they felled to the ground with laughter.  
  
"Shut up you two! I told ya this was a bad idea , Taryn!"-Scott said.  
  
"But you look sooo cute! You are a my little own personal hogwarts student!"-Taryn said as he hugged Scott , who started blushing.  
  
"Man , is there anything on earth that could top this?"-Pietro said as he got up.  
  
"Turn around.."-Scott said.  
  
Rogue and Pietro did , only to find hemselfes facing Kitty and Lance.  
  
Kitty was wearing normal clothes , except for her hair , wich was blond and tied in a ponytail , and the ax and stake she carried in each hand.  
  
Lance`s hair was all dyed blonde , and it was combed backwards and smooth , making him look like he was wearing a yellow helmet.He was wearing a leather vest and pants , and a black t-shirt.  
  
"You like that show?"-Rogue asked , as Pietro just dropped to the ground laughing.  
  
"Yeah , doesnt Lance looks cute?"-Kitty said as she hugged him.  
  
Lance`s face was a mix of "im in heaven" and "just shoot me".  
  
"Alvers , great costume!"-Scott teased.  
  
"Shut up magic boy!"-Lance hissed.  
  
"That was low.."-Scott said.  
  
"Are those Kurt and Tabitha?"-Kitty asked.  
  
They all looked back , and saw Kurt and Tabitha together .  
  
Tabitha was dressed in a full white dress , while Kurt`s hair was dyed blond , as he carried a bow and arrows in his back , while he weared green pants and a leather vest.  
  
"Well , this proves kurt has gone to far with Lord of the rings!"-Kitty giggled.  
  
"Oh , shut up Pryde!-Tabby said.  
  
"You shut up!"-Kitty said.  
  
"No , you shut up , Kitty , the valley vampire slayer!"-Tabitha snapped back.  
  
"What are you doing here , Elf?"-Lance hissed.  
  
"Got a problem with elfs , Spike?"-Kurt snapped back  
  
"Maybe i do , Pretty Nature boy!"-Lance hissed back.  
  
"Take that back Alvers!"-Kurt snapped.  
  
"Or what? You are gonna go elfish on me , sissy elf?"-Lance snapped back.  
  
"Please , let something help me not get expulsed from her!"-Rogue thought.  
  
In that moment , Jamie appeared , dressed in jeans , a white and blue jacket , a balch shirt , and wearing a red cap on his head....  
  
Followed by Todd dressed as a weird blue dinasour with a green plant on his back , and Fred in a grey and orange bear like suit.  
  
"Come on , Gotta catch those Mewtwo cards before they run out!"-Jamie said.  
  
"Bulba Bulba , Bulbasaur!"-Todd screamed as he hoped behind Jamie.  
  
"SNORLAX!"-Fred saidas he walked clumsly behind them.  
  
The whole group freezed as this happened.  
  
Wow , you guys are here too!"-A cheerfull voice was heard within the crowd.  
  
Jubillee appeared from the crowd , wearing a black jacket and pants , with Sam next to her , who strolled in a wheelcahir that looked like the proffesor`s , wearing normal clothes and glasses.  
  
"Is everyone here today?"-Rogue said as she started to get a headache.  
  
"Hello , darling!"-Risty said as she appeared from behind Rogue , wearing a red and green costume with a yellow cape , with Forge next to her , who was wearing a hodded blue and grey costume witha black and yellow symbol on the chest.  
  
"What are you doing here?"-Rogue said , her headache growing.  
  
"Forge here invited me , darling"- , Risty said.  
  
"This isnt happening , this isnt happening!"-Rogue started to mutter to herself , when...  
  
"Look , Roberto , Bobby they are here too!"-Amara said as she appeared out of nowhere , wearing a black latex top , and black tight pants.  
  
Bobby apeared behind her , wearing a black trenchcoat , black pants and t- shirt , both teens wearing black glasses.  
  
Roberto appeared later , wearing a sleeveless blue collar shirt , and some ragged brown pants , with a chainsaw strapped to his right hand.  
  
"Hail to the king , baby!"-Roberto said as he joined the group.  
  
"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"-Rogue screamed in her mind.  
  
"Oh god , what are you doing here?"-Jean`s voice was heard as she appeared , wearing leather armor and short leather pants , while holding a sword in one hand , an a weird circular object in the other.  
  
"What are you doing here , Jean?"-Everyone asked at the same time.  
  
"Well , i was..."-Jean was interrupted , as Duncan appeared next to her , his skin and hair painted green , wearing ripped jeans and a dragged shirt.  
  
"DUNCAN SMASH PUNY LITTLE HUMANS!"-Dunacan screamed as Jean buried her face between her hands.  
  
"This was your big apointment , warrior princess?"-Scott asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!"-Jean sreamed at Scott , and hughe fight started between everyone in the place.  
  
Todd , Jamie and Fred looked from a corner , as they played with their gameboys.  
  
"Man , why can they recognise we are all freaks?"-Todd asked.  
  
"I dunno"-Fred said.  
  
"Dont ask me , im just a kid!"-Jamie said , as the fight extended to all the convention hall.  
  
END?  
  
Okay , theres a lot of tv/movie references here , so heres the challenge , ,try to guess each guy/girl costumes , and where it is from!  
  
I hope ya all liked it , if ya want a sequel , review!.  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
